


Coffee Morning

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Coffee Kink, M/M, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much can be done with a cup of coffee as Sam finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Morning

All things considered, Dean Winchester was a simple man, at least that's how he saw himself.  
He liked food, women, hunting, his Baby and his brother, though not necessarily in that order.

So what if he preferred his food greasy; his women hot, frisky and experienced; the prey he hunted not exactly orthodox; his Baby a classic black Chevy he drooled over to obsessive levels; and a younger brother for whom his feelings were not legal in various states of the Union!

The object of his un-brotherly urges strolled into the library as he did every morning, his bed-hair a ruffled chestnut cloud around his head; totally adorable in Dean's besotted eyes.  
“Get your ass over here and give your 'master ' his due devotion, I'll even settle for a not so sweet-tasting morning kiss.”

Sam regarded him with drowsy eyes, which he then rolled, and instead of bowing to his 'master's request, took a left turn towards the kitchen.  
“Any coffee?” he grunted, before disappearing into said room, leaving Dean to grin cheekily after him.

Yes, Dean was one happy camper, all he'd ever wanted was wrapped up in six-foot five of lanky little brother and it belonged to him.

 

Smoothly as a prowling cat, he followed in his brother's footsteps. Another coffee refill sounded good to him, and it would give him a chance to lay hands on Sam.

“Sleep well?” he asked, pouring a cup and taking a seat at the kitchen table next to his brother, cupping his neck and giving the now coffee tasting lips a lingering kiss.  
Sam leaned into it, savouring the scent of his big brother before pulling back and grumbling unconvincingly.

“Dean, you're an over-sexed maniac. It's all you think of!”

“Right,” was the lazy reply, ”you keep telling yourself that, Sammy! You love reciting the part of the put-upon virgin but the truth is you're a hundred times hornier that I am.”

 

Sam didn't bother rising to the bait.  
He couldn't deny his sibling's words because they were true. He was a walking, talking whore where Dean was concerned.  
Just a glance, a touch of his hand or a few murmured words of love and he was ready to abandon all decorum and give himself over completely to his big brother.

He'd tried to analyse his feelings but the only comparison he could come up with was bondage without the physical shackles. The cords tying him to Dean were purely psychological, bonds of love, desire, sex, even jealousy.  
Because yeah, although his big brother was the professed Neanderthal of their twosome, ready to club over the head anyone who looked at his little brother, Sam was every bit as possessive, just less obvious about showing it.

“You gonna give me time to enjoy my coffee before throwing me over your shoulder and dragging me off to your cavern? “ Sam huffed.  
“Little brother, don't ever change,” Dean grinned. “You don't know how much I love your crap. If I didn't drag you off to my 'lair' you'd be offended! But just for that, I'm not going to. I'm going to let you drink your coffee and I'm even going to pour you another cup.”

Sam glanced at him warily.  
“What's going though that kinky mind of yours, Dean?”  
“Exactly what I said, princess. I'm gonna give you some more coffee.” He leaned in closer. ”But this time I'm going to pour it all over you and lap it up like a cat with cream. How does that sound, little brother?”  
It must have sounded good because when Dean rubbed his hand over his sibling's sweatpants, little Sammy was wide awake.

Before long Sam was spread out naked on the kitchen table.  
Dean stood over him, letting the warm dark liquid trickle out from his cup onto his baby brother's body, the little rivulets dribbling down the toned tanned skin, branching out from the trail he was tracing from chest to groin.

Sam lay still in silent anticipation, the coffee akin to ghostly fingers caressing his skin, and when Dean, as he'd promised, began to lap at the drops, his brother's tongue tracing out the little waterfalls as they slid down his ribs, around his genitals and slithered back across his shoulders, the younger man trembled in desire.  
His brother's tongue was like an aphrodisiac, burning against his skin, fuelling his senses. 

Dean wasn't content with one cup and continued to insist with more coffee and tongue licking until Sam felt he was going to explode with pleasure. 

By the time Dean finally decided it was time to end his coffee morning and the loving torture he'd been inflicting on his baby brother, Sam's nerve endings were hyper-stimulated, excited for what was surely coming next.  


His big brother didn't disappoint, swathing Sam's cock with his warm mouth. Dean held still for a moment savouring his baby brother and Sam moaned in abandon.  
When Dean began to suck and move his mouth up and down in the eternal manner of blow-jobs, Sam could contain himself no longer and his come spurted into his brother's waiting mouth, his body spasming in the bliss of orgasm.

Dean straightened up and took a step back, the better to admire his beautiful little brother, gratified by Sam's enjoyment.  
If Sammy offered to do the same for him, Dean certainly wasn't going to refuse.

He ran his hands possessively up Sam's bare thighs. “I bet that's the best coffee you've had in a while, “ he grinned.  
Well, Sam mused, still heavy with the after-glow. There was just no possible way to deny that!  
The End


End file.
